


Say My Name

by RamenDelightful



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Identity, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenDelightful/pseuds/RamenDelightful
Summary: Naruto bumps into Kakashi while shopping, but he's not exactly himself right now.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Sukea/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 41
Kudos: 147





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up, the rating on this is mostly for the second chapter that'll be more nsfw so tags will be updated when that gets posted.

Kakashi’s not entirely sure why he jumps when he hears Naruto call his name from somewhere behind him. It’s not like he’s trying to avoid being seen or anything. He'd just been heading toward the market, hoping to pick up some much needed groceries. 

It’s technically not even his name Naruto yells. 

However, it _is_ the name Kakashi had given him the last time he’d seen him like this and offered to help him unmask, well, _himself._

“Sukea, hey! It’s been a while!” Naruto says excitedly; jogging to catch up to him when Kakashi turns at the name, confirming that the brunette hair and coat do in fact belong to the man he’d met years ago. 

“Naruto? Wow, I guess it has. The last time I saw you, you were just a little genin.” Kakashi says smoothly, using the actual surprise on his face to his advantage as he pretends to take in the teen’s older appearance for the first time.

“Ah, actually….I’m _technically_ still a genin.” Naruto says sheepishly, hand rising to rub at the back of his neck. 

“Woah, really?” Kakashi says, feigning awe. He quickly changes to looking at Naruto appraisingly, hand on his chin in a caricature of being deep in thought. “Hm, well I guess you’re still pretty short too, so really nothings changed.” 

“Ha, ha, very funny. I’m a lot stronger now, ya know.” Naruto says dryly.

“Oh I know, it’d be hard not to know what you’ve been up to these last couple years. You’re pretty famous, I’m half tempted to ask for an autograph.” Kakashi teases, leaning into Sukea’s lighter voice as he playfully draws out the words.

He’s not sure why he’d expected Naruto to somehow immediately recognize him under the disguise, but the more time that goes by without the teen seeing through the façade, the more Kakashi finds himself relaxing. 

“I’m not—uh I mean, yeah I guess. Some people have actually asked me to sign stuff, I dunno it’s a little weird.” Naruto says, smiling awkwardly. 

“Aw come on, weren’t you just bragging about how strong you’ve gotten? Enjoy the fame a litte, just don't let it go to your head.” Kakashi laughs, forgetting himself for a moment as he reaches out to ruffle the teen’s hair.

Naruto stiffens under his fingers for just a second and Kakashi almost yanks his hand back when he realizes his mistake. The touch is far too familiar coming from someone like Sukea, a man Naruto hasn’t seen in years and barely knows. It’s also something Kakashi himself did quite often.

There’s still a possibility that Naruto hasn’t connected the gesture back to Kakashi yet though, and even if the touch is unwanted, suddenly pulling away would most likely seem stranger than how he’s currently running his fingers through Naruto’s hair. So he keeps his hand there, mind racing as he runs through possible quick exit routes from the busy street; readying himself for the moment when Naruto puts two and two together and figures out who the man in front of him really is. 

Instead of pulling away, Naruto laughs and presses into what’s turned into a kind of drawn out petting in Kakashi’s distracted state.

“Ok, ok, I won’t!” Naruto huffs, blue eyes shining up at him as he playfully bats Kakashi’s hand away. “Um, but what’ve you been up to? Have you been out of the village this whole time?” 

Seeing Naruto so readily let someone he barely knows touch him sends a weird pang of something through Kakashi. Something he’s not willing to allow himself to categorize at the moment, too worried the label he’d come back with would be _jealousy._ Which is ridiculous, because _he’s_ Sukea; but he’s never seen how Naruto interacts with others when he’s not around, and it has Kakashi lingering on the thought that maybe certain things he’d assumed were reserved for people closer to the teen, aren’t. 

He’s so wrapped up in his thoughts he almost forgets that Naruto had asked him something. When he finally notices the blond looking at him expectantly he rushes to think of a passable lie. 

“Yep, for the most part. My line of work has me traveling quite a lot, but I’m here for a bit before my next gig.” Kakashi says warmly, forcing himself to keep up Sukea’s friendly attitude. “I was actually just on my way to pick up some things to make dinner with.” 

“Oh, well, a lot of stuffs probably changed since you were last in town. So if you need any recommendations for where to eat while you’re back, let me know!” Naruto says proudly. 

“If I remember correctly, you only eat ramen don’t you? It’s a little heavy for my tastes, sorry.” Kakashi says lightly, both hands now firmly stuffed into his coat pockets so he can’t repeat his earlier mistake.

“Hey, ramen’s great! You’ve probably just forgotten how good Ichiraku’s ramen is!”

“Hmm maybe, it has been a while.” 

“Well then, it’s decided! You have to try Ichiraku’s again to refresh your memory of how great it is!” Naruto says enthusiastically, suddenly tugging at his arm like he intends to pull Sukea to the shop if he has to.

“R-Right now?” Kakashi says unevenly, stumbling a little as he adjusts to Naruto’s quick pace.

“Yeah! ‘Cause I’m here to show you what to get so it’ll for sure be the best ramen you’ve ever tasted. You said you were on your way to shop for stuff for dinner anyway right?” 

“Yeah, uh, I guess I did.” Kakashi says flatly, scrambling to think of a convincing reason for why he absolutely _cannot_ have dinner with the teen. 

Using Sukea as a cover had worked well enough on Naruto and the rest of Team Seven as kids, and even now just quickly catching up with the blond. But he doubts he’ll be able to make it through an entire meal like this with how well Naruto knows him now, and Kakashi had almost blown his own cover once already.

Naruto must see the hesitation on his face, because when the teen turns to look at him he comes to a sudden stop, quickly letting go of Sukea’s arm like he’s the one who’s crossed a line now by being too familiar.

“Um, I mean, or you can just go on your own whenever, if you’re busy?” Naruto says, looking at him unsurely.

It’s the perfect out, and Kakashi knows he should take it, but there’s disappointment clear on Naruto’s face where there was excitement a moment ago, and it has words tumbling out of Kakashi’s mouth before he can stop them. 

“Hmm, I think I could spare some time for dinner with the _Hero of the Hidden Leaf_ , but you owe me that autograph after.” Kakashi says, winking playfully in an attempt to get Naruto smiling again.

“Pft, yeah well, only if you agree to change your very wrong opinion about ramen.” Naruto snarks back at him, picking up on the teasing tone as he starts back towards Ichiraku’s at a more relaxed pace, Kakashi following at his side by choice this time. 

“Mmn, we’ll see.” Kakashi hums, careful to walk slightly behind Naruto as if he’s unfamiliar with the path they’re taking that leads them through some of the newer shopping districts. 

Naruto talks a little here and there as they walk, pointing out newer shops along the street, most of which Kakashi’s already familiar with but he makes sure to show interest and ask follow up questions about a couple to keep the conversation going. Kakashi’s too busy internally scolding himself to pay much attention to Naruto’s answers though. 

He’s still not entirely sure how he’d gotten himself into this mess, all he’d wanted was to pick up some groceries in peace. 

It feels ungrateful to say he wasn’t exactly fond of the attention that came with being Hokage, but the spotlight the title seemed to put on him just wasn’t his style. It was fine while he was working, seated at a desk or in a meeting ready to shake hands and fill the role entrusted to him by the village. Sometimes he just wanted to be able to go shopping without people stopping him in the street to chat or congratulate him. 

The novelty of a new Hokage will probably wear off soon enough, so Sukea seemed like a decent cover to allow him to grab a few essentials unnoticed for the time being. And while he’d considered the possibility of running into Naruto or Sakura, he’d assumed they’d either leave him be or exchange a short hello or something. He’d certainly never expected Naruto to take such an interest in Sukea after only having met the man once as a child. It has his mind wandering back to earlier and how the blond had pressed into Sukea’s touch. Much like he would when Kakashi ran his own hand through his hair, making his fingers feel restless in his pockets and sending another pang of something through him that aches in his chest.

Kakashi’s so deep in thought, he almost bumps into Naruto when he comes to a sudden stop in front of him to duck inside the small ramen shop. 

“One bowl of miso pork ramen with extra pork, thanks!” Naruto calls out excitedly to the older man behind the counter, order ready before he’s even glanced at a menu.

“I’ll have the same, thanks.” Kakashi says much more politely, taking a seat next to the teen.

“You’re gonna love it, Ichiraku’s really is the best!” Naruto says confidently, head propped up on the palm of his hand as he leans against the counter. 

Kakashi makes an affirming hum, tight feeling in his chest quickly replaced with warmth as Naruto smiles brightly at him. He doesn’t realize he’s staring until their order’s called out, and the large bowl of ramen placed in front of him forces him to turn away from the teen.

Naruto’s identical order is brought out shortly after. Something about the blond not slurping down the noodles the second the bowl touches the counter is strangely unsettling as instead, he looks to Kakashi, eyes flickering around his face eagerly.

The intense look has him briefly startled, almost reaching up to pull a mask that’s not there back over his face before realizing Naruto’s waiting for him to try his food. He’s had this particular ramen a couple times before, but makes sure to try some of the noodles as well as the broth, to seem like he’s actually judging the quality of it. 

“Hmm, it’s okay I _guess—_ ” He starts, planning on teasing Naruto a bit first, but the dark aura suddenly coming off the teen and the shop owner has him quickly backpedaling. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding, it’s really good!” Kakashi adds, hands raised defensively. 

The change in the atmosphere is almost instant; the shop owner already back to tending to other customers like nothing had happened and Naruto back to grinning at him.

“See, I told you it’s great!” Naruto says, finally picking up his chopsticks and digging into his own food. 

Kakashi lets out a breath before resuming his meal, he should have known better than to joke about Ichiraku’s. The teen took ramen way too seriously. 

Eating with his face exposed in front of Naruto still feels odd, but he’s grateful for how it allows him to enjoy his food at a slower pace; the sound of chopsticks and quiet slurping filling the space between them in place of conversation.

He might actually manage to get out of this dinner unscathed.

“Ya know, I’ve never actually seen any pictures you’ve taken. Well, besides those terrible ones of Kakashi-Sensei, what do you even take pictures of outside the village?” Naruto asks suddenly, making Kakashi almost choke on his mouthful of pork. 

“Hey now, you can’t blame me for those. It was one freak accident after another that day.” He says dryly, desperately trying to think of a safer route for the conversation. “Did you ever manage to see his face by the way? You seemed pretty determined at the time.” Kakashi asks, hoping Naruto doesn't notice his own question going unanswered.

“Huh? Oh, nah, stuff like that’s for kids anyway.” 

“So you failed every time?” 

“ _Yeah._ ” Naruto sighs defeatedly, head drooped for a second before looking back at Kakashi with fire in his eyes. “I’m gonna see his face one day though! When I’m Hokage I’ll have access to those ninja registration forms, and finally get to see what he’s been hiding under there all these years.” 

“Hmm, don't you think that he’s probably already gotten rid of those? Since he’s Hokage now?” Kakashi hums knowingly. Maybe having a little too much fun poking holes in Naruto’s future plans to unmask him. 

“Wha— _shit_ , you’re right! There’s no way he hasn’t shredded them or something already!” Naruto groans, looking genuinely distraught for a moment before his eyes light up again, a mischievous glint in them as he turns to Sukea. “Hey, what if—“

“No way, count me out of whatever you’re planning. The only reason we got off the hook last time was because all of you were kids, and I’m not exactly eager to run into ANBU again.” Kakashi says sternly, cutting Naruto off before the blond looks at him with those big blue eyes again, and he stupidly agrees to something else as Sukea. 

“Aw, come on! You didn’t even let me say it, how do you know it’s not a great idea?” Naruto huffs, looking like he’s trying to glare at him, but the edges of his mouth keep curling up as he fights the urge to smile and he ends up stuck in a ridiculous combination of the two instead. 

Kakashi can’t help the laugh that bubbles out of him as Naruto fights with his own face, clearly unable to take himself seriously enough to pull off the insulted expression. The sound of Naruto’s laughter quickly joins him as the teen finally breaks, grinning widely as he laughs along with Kakashi.

The rest of their meal goes smoother than Kakashi had expected. It’s been a while since he’s been able to talk like this with Naruto, and it’s nice catching up, even if he’s not himself. Naruto also thankfully doesn't ask any more questions about what Sukea does for a living or photography in general, and by the time they’re walking back down the now dark street, Kakashi’s relaxed enough that he forgets himself for a bit; caught up in idle conversation with the teen beside him. It’s not until they reach Naruto’s apartment that he realizes that it’s odd for Sukea to have followed him this far. 

He catches Naruto looking at him hesitantly, like he’s also just noticed that they’ve arrived at his front door and isn’t sure why he’s still here. Kakashi’s about to apologize, another excuse already on his tongue, but then lips are on his and the words die in his throat. 

He can’t think, can’t get anything to process in his mind besides the fact that _Naruto’s kissing him._

Kakashi knows he should stop Naruto, and he means to, but the teen’s lips are distractingly warm as they press against his; making it hard to listen to the part of him that’s insisting that this is wrong. That he’s Naruto’s former Sensei, and that this isn’t something he’s allowed to do. 

However, that part of his brain short circuits when Naruto’s fingers suddenly find his coat collar and _pull_ , dragging him down to the teen’s level and bringing them closer together as Naruto nips at his lips, urging Kakashi to let him into his mouth.

When a second nip to the man’s lips doesn’t get him anywhere, Naruto pulls away to look at him, breath coming out in hot puffs against Kakashi’s skin.

“Sukea?” 

Hearing the name instead of his own fall from Naruto’s lips is jarring. It does help remind Kakashi that he’s not himself right now though, and maybe it’s ok if Sukea kisses Naruto back, just this once. 

It’s a flimsy excuse that he’s ashamed to say he actually considers for a second, before shaking the thought, and preparing himself to tell Naruto that he’s misread the situation. That he, that _Sukea_ , doesn’t feel that way about him.

The irony of the rejection isn’t lost on Kakashi. Knowing that this will be the only time Naruto will ever look to him for this kind of touch, and he’s about to turn the teen away. Kakashi hates how the thought has him hesitating as he looks at the blond; watching as blue eyes flicker down to his lips like he doesn’t understand why Kakashi’s not kissing him back. 

It’s selfish, but the realization that this is the only chance he’ll ever get to do this tugs at something raw in Kakashi’s chest, urging him forward until he’s closing the space between them. 

Once he starts kissing Naruto, it’s like he can’t stop. Years of feelings that he’d pushed away pouring into the kiss as he lets himself get lost in it. It's intense, and a complete switch from how he’d been frozen in place a moment ago, but as he licks into Naruto’s mouth the teen makes an approving noise against his lips. Hands find his coat collar again as Naruto starts to back up, pulling Kakashi with him, not stopping until his back meets the wall beside the apartment door. Kakashi takes the hint and cages the blond against it, rushing to unzip his jacket; hands blindly pushing at the material of his shirt until they find their way under it. 

He wishes he had alcohol to blame for how his head swims when Naruto moans into his mouth, eagerly pressing into his touch as Kakashi’s hands roam across unscarred skin. The sound Naruto makes when Kakashi’s hand grazes over where his dick’s already straining against the zipper of his pants, has him desperate to hear more. His hands fumble at the front of orange pants, needing to touch the blond without the layers of clothes between them, but the way Naruto keeps pulling him impossibly closer makes it hard to focus. 

A thumb strokes across his cheek as tanned hands tilt Kakashi head to deepen the kiss, dragging over the purple tape covering the scar through his left eye, almost peeling away under the pressure of the digit. It has Kakashi jerking away from the touch, cold guilt rushing through him as he’s reminded that Naruto has no idea it’s Kakashi kissing him right now. 

His heart pounds violently against his ribs as he forces himself to pull away from the warm arms wrapped around him, determined to put space between them before he forgets himself again. Naruto lets him go, but looks confused about the sudden change as he pushes himself off the wall.

There’s an awkward silence between them as Naruto waits for an explanation that Kakashi doesn't have, mind still foggy as adrenaline and guilt clash together inside of him. 

“Um, do you wanna come in for uh, _tea_ or something?” Naruto asks eventually, smiling at Kakashi with flushed cheeks as he tilts his head to indicate the apartment door next to him; teeth lightly grazing over his lips like he can still feel Kakashi kissing him. 

The idiotic part of Kakashi that thought he could let himself have something like this just this once, and not have it eat away at him for the rest of his life almost says yes. Instead, he bites his tongue and forces another lie. 

“Ah, maybe another time. I really should get going.” Naruto’s smile falls as the words leave his lips and it has Kakashi scrambling for the second time that night to try and get it back. “Besides, we should probably take this a little slower, isn’t it bad etiquette to um, _have tea_ , on a first date? And you still owe me that autograph, so next time?” 

“Oh, uh, yeah?” Naruto says, grin a little lopsided but back on his face nonetheless. “I mean—yeah! It’s a date then, you can pick where to eat this time if you want.” 

And just like that, there’s hope back in Naruto’s eyes as they set a time and place for a second date. Which only manages to make Kakashi feel worse, because he knows there won't actually be a next time. 

It’s awkward as they say their goodbyes and Kakashi can feel how Naruto’s eyes follow him as he walks down the long hallway of the building. He knows Naruto’s most likely already gone inside by the time he reaches the ground floor, but still heads in a random direction just in case, walking much further than he probably needs to before circling back and heading in the direction of the Hokage estate.

It’s not until he’s safely inside that Kakashi finally lets himself toss the wig and coat aside, making quick work of the contacts and make up as well before hopping into the shower, eager to wash away any remnants of Sukea from his skin. 

There’s a brief moment while under the scalding stream of water that Kakashi’s got himself half convinced he’ll be able to distance himself from what happened tonight. But then how Naruto had looked, face flushed and leaning against the wall for support flashes behind his closed eyelids. It has his body stirring again, skin still buzzing with the feeling of warm hands on him. Naruto’s invitation replays loudly in his ears, and Kakashi can’t help but linger on the words and how close he’d been to accepting the offer. 

Images of what he could be doing right now if he’d followed Naruto inside the dark apartment accompany the thought before he can stop them. It’s not the first time he’d let his mind wander to the topic, but now he knows what it feels like to touch Naruto, and how much Naruto _liked to be touched._ The memory of how the teen had pulled Kakashi on top of him ghosts across his skin and he can almost feel Naruto pressed against him.

Kakashi groans as he leans against the slick titles of the shower wall, not confident if he’s about to reach for the quickly hardening cock between his legs or the dial to the water heater, even as his hand moves from his side.

He hisses as the burn of the icy water washes over him suddenly, pricking at his skin unpleasantly. However, it does it’s job of forcing his body to calm down and helps him clear his head a bit. Allowing him to remind himself that Naruto has no idea that it’s Kakashi that he’d invited into his bed tonight. 

It also brings his thoughts back to how he’d somehow completely missed that Naruto had thought tonight had been a date. Kakashi hadn’t noticed any difference from how the teen acted when they normally ate together, he’d never seen how Naruto acted when on a date though, so it was possible that the blond behaved the same way he always did. 

Pale hands scrub at his scalp, harshly lathering shampoo through silver hair, as he runs through the events of the night again; trying to figure out at what point it had taken a turn from Naruto stubbornly trying to force ramen on him, to them being on a date together. 

The persona he used for Sukea wasn’t far from his own, a little lighter and more upbeat. Kakashi can’t think of anything he’d said or done at dinner though that he wouldn’t also say to Naruto as himself. 

The confident way Naruto had first kissed him comes to the front of Kakashi’s mind suddenly, making him absentmindedly run a finger over his own kiss bruised lips. Surely _something_ had to have led Naruto to believe that the dinner had gone well enough to kiss him like _that._ Even if he were to rule out any obvious signs from Naruto, Kakashi himself must have said or done something to make Naruto think he was interested in him. 

Which, unlike most of the night, isn’t a lie. 

The idea that somehow, even if he hadn’t seen through his disguise, Naruto _had_ picked up on Kakashi’s very real feelings for him _and returned them,_ makes him feel the tiniest spark of hope before he remembers that it wasn’t him that Naruto had kissed tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on the next chapter for this, so let me know what ya'll think in the mean time! Comments/Feedback is really appreciated.


End file.
